Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shape measuring apparatus, and to a shape measuring apparatus in which probes can be exchanged.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a shape measuring apparatus in which a detector having a probe is moved along a surface of a workpiece and a displacement amount of a tip end part of the probe is converted into an electrical signal, which is read in a calculation processing device (calculator) such as a computer, thus measuring a surface shape and the like of the workpiece such as the surface roughness or the contour.
In the shape measuring apparatus, the probe is exchanged for a probe corresponding to a shape of the workpiece from the plurality of probes to measure the shape of the workpiece.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-225742 (herein after, referred to as PTL 1) discloses a surface texture measuring device that is provided with a measuring arm including a first measuring arm that is supported to be swingable around a support shaft and a second measuring arm that has a stylus provided through a removal mechanism. This removal mechanism includes a positioning mechanism, a magnetic body and a magnet.